


Lazo Transcendental

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Drable.Naruto puede expresar sus emociones de manera tan corta y concisa que es suficiente para poder comunicarle a Sasuke cuanto lo ama.





	Lazo Transcendental

La noche había caído sobre la torre Hokage, y Naruto estaba trabajando todavía, sin embargo hoy contaba con la compañía adecuada que tenía nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha.

Juntos revisaban los nuevos informes que el Uchiha recopiló en su viaje. Naruto levantó la mirada del documento para admirar a su amada luna, y sin pensarlo mucho, dijo:

-Sasuke... 

El mencionado despegó la vista ante el llamado. 

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó. 

-¿Por qué te amo tanto?

-Por eres un dobe. 

Naruto sonrió, para otras personas solo un idiota amaría a Sasuke Uchiha, ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces. 

-Ya veo, entonces por que eres un teme, me amas. Digo, los aldeanos me lo dijeron en su momento, que nadie me querría.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Escuchar eso le enervo la sangre. Nadie se metía con su amado aunque se tratara de un incidente del pasado. 

-Los aldeanos son idiotas.

Naruto sonrió, podía perdonar más no olvidar los desagravios, sino ahora sí sería un verdadero idiota al defender lo indefendible. 

-Perdonalos, porque son idiotas no saben lo que dicen. 

Sasuke quedó estupefacto, escuchar que más que ofenderse por el comentario hecho a sus "espléndidos ciudadanos", el Hokage los llamó por ese adjetivo, era para no creerse. 

-Usuratonkachi, te amo. 

Esa declaración fue la señal perfecta para amarse. Se besaron con pasión y devoción, sin ninguna ceremonia previa. Así eran ellos, las palabras sobraban, pues ellos eran de acciones, más cuando tenías un lazo que transcendería el tiempo, la vida y la muerte.


End file.
